1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a personal floatation device which is particularly adapted for use by persons with disabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years various life vests or personal floatation devices have been developed for keeping a wearer afloat in a body of water.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,555 issued on Sep. 9, 1975 to Busby and U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,713 issued on Aug. 2, 1977 to O""Link both disclose a personal floatation device comprising a front floatation member and a buoyant collar. The collar comprises front and rear collar sections pivotally secured to each other on an axis extending diametrically of a neck receiving opening defined in the collar.
Although the devices described in the abovementioned patent are effective, it has been found that there is a need for a new personal floatation device particularly adapted for use by non-autonomous persons or person that are loosing their autonomy.
It is therefore an aim of the present invention to provide a personal floatation device which is adapted to stabilize a person in a body of water.
It is also an aim of the present invention to provide a personal floatation device which is particularly adapted for use by handicapped individuals.
It is a further aim of the present invention to provide a personal floatation device which is adapted to urge the wearer into a generally stable face up position.
It is a still further aim of the present invention to provide such a personal floatation device which is comfortable to wear while in the water.
Therefore, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a personal floatation device comprising a front floatation member adapted to generally overlay a wearer""s chest region, a collar floatation member adapted to at least partly surround a neck region of the wearer, said collar floatation member being articulated to said front floatation member for relative movement with respect thereto between a first position wherein a front portion of said collar floatation member and said front floatation member are at least partly in juxtaposition so as to work in tandem to make use of the combined floatation capacity thereof, and a second position wherein said collar floatation member extends at an angle relative to said front floatation member to safely maintain the head of the wearer substantially above water, and a harness for attaching said front floatation member and said collar floatation member on the wearer""s body.
In accordance with a further general aspect of the present invention, there is provided a personal floatation device comprising a collar floatation member adapted to be worn at a neck region of a wearer to provide buoyant support, a front floatation member adapted to be worn at a chest region of the wearer, said front floatation device having right and left sides, said left side having a different buoyancy than that of said right side to create a controlled imbalance so as to turn an unconscious wearer from a face down position to a face up position in which the wearer floats on his back with the head thereof lying on the collar floatation member above water.
In accordance with a further general aspect of the present invention, there is provided a personal floatation device comprising a head support member made of a buoyant material for supporting a wearer head above water, said head support member having a rear section adapted to extend rearwardly of the nape of the wearer""s neck, and a buoyant flap movably mounted to a distal end portion of said rear section so as to normally float freely on the water while still being responsive to backward movements of the wearer""s head and upper body for cooperating with said rear section in supporting the head of the wearer above water.